


Parrot and Armytish

by planetundersiege



Series: Human Amedot Week 2018 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baristas, Coffee, Cups, Dissapointment, Drabble, F/F, Free day, Funny, Human Amedot, Human Amedot Week, Human Amedot Week 2018, Oneshot, Sharpies, Starbucks, Wrong Names, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Human Amedot Week 2018: Day 5: Free day.Amethyst and Peridot gets mad at the Starbucks barista.





	Parrot and Armytish

“I can’t believe they spelt our names wrong again”, Peridot said as she locked at the two Starbucks cups filled with latte. One reading “Parrot” and the other “Armytish”. She face palmed, almost causing her glasses to shatter, and then groaned. “This happens every single time!”.

“I know right”, Amethyst answered before taking a sip of the hot coffee. She had paid good money for it, so of course she would drink it. “I get that our names aren’t common, but how do you get Parrot and Armytish from those? It’s like they purposely hire people who will spell it wrong”.

“I know right. Honey, we literally said our names and commented “like the gems”. Last time I checked Parrot wasn’t a gem. Why did my parents have to name me Peridot instead of something normal like Patricia”.

“Well”, the taller one of the two women replied. “Because that wouldn’t be any fun. Everyone is named Patricia, I know seven of them. But I know only one Peridot. It makes you special, to me atleast”.

Peridot felt her cheeks redden at those words, and smiled back before she herself drank some of the coffee. It was hot, it almost burned her tongue, but she didn’t care. She already felt warm inside because of her girlfriend.

“Thank you Amethyst. You’re the best, and atleast we know how to spell our own names, right?”.

“Yeah. I got a sharpie in my purse if you wanna draw over these names and write the correct ones”.

“You don’t even have to ask, give me the sharpie. I’ll go back to the barista and show him how Peridot and Amethyst actually is spelt”.


End file.
